


Milk | VMin

by min_yoongimylove1993



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cute Jeon Jungkook, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gay Jeon Jungkook, Gay Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is a Good Friend, Kim Taehyung | V & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin-Centric, LGBTQ Themes, Light BDSM, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Multi, Pansexual Park Jimin (BTS), Park Jimin (BTS) is Bad At Feelings, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Little Shit, Park Jimin (BTS)-centric, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Rich Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Rich Kim Namjoon | RM, Rich Kim Seokjin | Jin, Rich Kim Taehyung | V, Rich Min Yoongi | Suga, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_yoongimylove1993/pseuds/min_yoongimylove1993
Summary: Taehyung sighed and leaned in closer. “How much?”“Excuse me?” Jimin asked.“How much?” Taehyung repeated.Jimin laughed, this guy was unbelievable. “One million.” Jimin said jokingly as he began to clean the counter.“Done.” Taehyung replied nonchalantly.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	1. You Are One Glorious Mind Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Well! People were asking me for another VMin story and I finally thought of one! Also the titles of the chapters may or may not go with the chapters!

Taehyung sighed out softly as he checked his Rolex. It was twenty minutes past eight, he was late. Taehyung pulled his phone out to check his messages before a thought occurred to him. Had he, THE Kim Taehyung, been stood up by some annoying, Gen Z, twenty something year old? 

Taehyung softly scoffed to himself before he opened his phone's front camera and looked at his face. It was perfect as always. He ran his fingers through his his luscious black locks, there wasn't a gray hair insight. So, it wasn't his looks. 

Taehyung checked his messages before he locked his phone and put it back in the pocket inside of his suit jacket. Taehyung put his hands in his pockets and watched as people walked past him and whispered to each other. 

Taehyung smirked a bit as he heard some of women and men passing him call him handsome. That some of them couldn't believe he was out and they got to see him. 

People recognized Taehyung wherever he went. Even outside out Seoul, outside of South Korea as well. He was a self-made billionaire, one of the youngest in the world. 

Taehyung scratched the back of his head before he pulled his phone out and called his best friend, Yoongi. "What?" Yoongi asked. 

Taehyung pouted and looked around. "I think I got stood up!" 

Yoongi began to laugh on the other end. "Amazing! Come join me then... I'm sure you'll find a one night stand here and you won't have to buy them dinner!" Yoongi said. 

Taehyung smiled softly. "You always know just what to say hyung." Taehyung said sarcastically. "Alright I'll be there in thirty." Taehyung said before he hung up and headed towards the club he knew Yoongi was at.

—

"Guys, I'm tired as fuck. I don't want to go with you sluts." Jimin said with a heavy sigh. He had his phone between his ear and shoulder as he tossed his bag on the floor and shuffled over to his couch. Jimin sighed and set his phone next to him as his friends got louder. 

"But hyung!!! I want you to go with us!" Jungkook, Jimin's best friend and roommate said as he rounded the corner. Their other friend and roomate, Sana, behind him. 

"It's Rainbow Night!!! That means literally everyone under the rainbow will be there! And last time I checked, you were very pansexual, Jimin-oppa!" Sana said. 

Jimin nodded. "Yep, even more of a reason for me not to go! Too many attractive people! I can't have sex with them all! Plus I'm TIRED, what don't you two understand about that?" Jimin asked as he leaned back and closed his eyes. 

"You won't be if you start drinking now!" Jungkook said before he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. 

He quickly popped it open and brought it to Jimin, waving it in his face like a treat for a dog. Jimin growled and grabbed it before he took a drink. "Soooo?!" Jungkook asked after Jimin had drank half. 

"Fine." Jimin huffed out before the two youngest squealed and clapped before they went to either side of Jimin and kissed his cheeks at the same time. Jimin groaned. 

"Thank you hyung!" Jungkook shouted before he ran off to his room. 

Sana smiled and patted the top of Jimin's head. "You won't regret it, oppa! Okay, hurry and finish that so you can get ready!" 

Jimin pouted. "I can't go in this?" He asked. 

Sana shook her head. "No! You have food stains all over it! Go take a quick shower and freshen up! We don't have all night!" She shouted before she skipped to her room. Jimin sighed and quickly finished before he got up and walked into his room to get ready. 

—

"You did shower right?" Jungkook asked. 

Jimin rolled his eyes. "Yes, dumbfuck." Jimin said. Jungkook pouted and began to tear up. Sana quickly hugged him. "Aw Kookie, it's okay!" She said as she glared at the eldest. 

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows as he stepped forward with the line to get into the club. "What? Jeez, Kook. You know I was just kidding, I'm sorry it came out harsh." Jimin said as he gave Jungkook a tight side hug. 

Jungkook smiled brightly again. "Okay! I forgive you, hyung!" Jungkook said cheerfully, baring his cute bunny teeth as he smiled. Jimin smiled softly and gently ruffled the younger's hair. "Cutie." He said before he moved his arm that was around Jungkook's shoulders. 

Sana, Jimin, and Jungkook's attention, along with the rest of the line's, was taken by a man who walked past. He was tall with long black hair, bold shoulders and a look of elegance. Jimin watched as he's eyes scanned the line. Jimin didn't miss how the brunette's eyes lingered on him for a moment. How his eyes slowly looked over Jimin's person. 

Jimin crossed his arms over his chest as he faced forward, seeming to ignore the man's stare. But, Jimin watched him out of the corner of his eyes. He wanted to smirk as he noticed where the man was now staring. A couple seconds after that, Jimin watched as he walked up to the bouncers, who immediately moved to the side and let him through. 

The bouncers moved back into their spots before they shouted. "Club's at capacity!" 

Jungkook and Sana both whined. "What?! Seriously?! That guy wasn't even in line!" Jungkook whined. 

Sana rolled her eyes. "He doesn't need to be, he's Kim Taehyung!" She said.

Jimin shrugged. "Never heard of him." He said. "Oh well, we tried. Let's go home!" Jimin said before he slipped underneath the rope. 

Taehyung walked back to the entrance and looked out, seeing the boy he had noticed before walking inside the club. Taehyung tapped one of the bouncer's shoulders and whispered into his ear. "Let that delicious boy in and whoever he's with." Taehyung said before he walked further inside and to the VIP section.

Jimin sighed and watched as his two pouty friends slipped underneath the rope. "Hey you!" One of the bouncers shouted. Jimin turned his attention to him and watched as he gestured for Jimin to get closer. Jungkook and Sana watched with curiosity and confusion as Jimin walked over to the man. "You and your two friends can come inside." He said. 

Jimin looked back at his friends before he turned back to the bouncer. "Really? How come?" The bouncer laughed. "Kid, have you seen yourself? You're lucky a VIP guest saw you, they want you inside." 

Jimin quickly ran back over to his friends. "Let's go!" He said excitedly. 

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "What did they want with you, hyung?" He asked. Jimin shook his head and gently grabbed one of their arms. "No, Kook! Let's go inside the club! I got us in!" 

Jungkook's eyes widened. "What?! How?!" He asked as he and Sana both let Jimin drag them to the entrance. 

"That guy." Jimin said. 

"What guy? Kim Taehyung?" Sana asked. Jimin nodded. "Yeah." 

"I thought you said you didn't know him hyung."Jungkook said. 

"I don't." Jimin said. 

Both of his friends stopped him from pulling them. Jimin sighed. "He was checking me out okay?! You can thank all this cake!” Jimin said with a smirk and wink before he smacked his own ass. 

Jungkook bounced up and down while Sana rolled her eyes at Jimin. "Yay!" Jungkook said before he and Jimin walked past the bouncers into the club, with Sana right behind them.


	2. I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

Taehyung smirked as he looked over and watch as Yoongi got a lap dance from a random guy. Taehyung walked over and sat down next to the elder. "Tae!" Yoongi shouted over the music. "You made it!" Taehyung nodded and looked out into the crowd. Yoongi handed the boy some money and smirked as the boy walked away. "I'd so fuck him." Yoongi said as he watched the boy leave. 

Taehyung kept quiet as he continued to scan the crowd. Yoongi looked over at Taehyung and furrowed his eyebrows. "Who are you looking for? You that desperate?" Yoongi asked. 

Taehyung shook his head. "There was this boy outside... he was absolutely gorgeous, his body was perfect. I told the bouncers to let him in." Taehyung said. 

Yoongi looked around and shrugged. "Well if you don't find him, there's plenty of other people here." Yoongi said as he patted Taehyung on the back. 

Taehyung sighed out and nodded. "I'm gonna go get a drink." He said as he stood up. 

Yoongi gently grabbed his arm. "We have someone to get them for us." Yoongi said as he pointed over to their waitress who was wearing one of the skimpiest dresses Taehyung had ever seen. 

"It's fine, I wanna go see if I can find him anyways." Taehyung said. 

Yoongi shook his head. "That's a death sentence, everyone is going to bombard you." 

Taehyung shook his head. "My face isn't literally everywhere like yours, hyung." Taehyung said. 

Yoongi nodded. "True, but still, be careful." Yoongi said as his eye caught sight of another boy. "Ooo, if I'm not here when you get back, he's why!" Yoongi said before he whispered to his bodyguard. Taehyung shook his head again before he left the VIP area and made his way down to the crowd. 

—

Jimin sighed as he and Sana protected Jungkook as they pushed their way through the sea of people. Jimin looked around, looking over to the VIP section as Sana leaned forward and shouted into his ear. "There's your man! He seems to be looking for someone! I wonder who! Maybe you should go over there!" 

Jimin shook his head and sat down on one of the bar stools once they made their way through the crowd. "Haven't I taught you anything?! You let them come to you. If they're really interested, they'll find you. Besides, I'm not here to find a hook up, so I don't care." Jimin said with a shrug before he ordered himself a drink, pulling out his fake ID. 

The bartender looked at Jimin who smiled flirtatiously. The bartender smiled back at him before setting his drink down and napkin along with it before he looked to Jungkook and Sana who gave him their order. Jimin kept his eyes locked with the bartender after he had given Sana and Jungkook their drinks and until he walked away. 

Jungkook shook his head. "I don't understand how you do that!" 

Jimin shrugged. "Naturally talented I guess." Jimin said before he took a drink. 

Jungkook took the two shots he ordered before he drank half of his beer he ordered. "Slow down, Kook. I do not want to have to take care of you the rest of the night." Jimin said. 

Jungkook rolled his eyes. "Whatever hyung. I'm pacing myself okay?" 

Jimin arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, really looks like it." Jungkook waved him off before he locked his eyes with a dark skinned boy who smirked at him. "Bye!" Jungkook said after he downed the rest of his beer. Jimin and Sana watched as the younger ran off onto the dance floor. 

Jimin sighed and shook his head. Sana gently smacked his arm. "Lighten up! Go be with one of the richest men in Seoul, he wants you. Maybe you can finally be the sugar baby you always wanted to be!" Sana said sarcastically. 

Jimin fake laughed before he rolled his eyes. "Don't you have pussy to go chase after?" He asked. Sana smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. "Yes, yes I do!" She said before she walked away. 

Jimin looked down at his glass before his gaze shifted to the napkin that had the bartender's name and number on it. Jimin sighed and held his drink over it, letting the droplets from the condensation on his glass ruin the blue ink. Jimin quickly finished his drink and set it down before he stood up and stuffed the napkin into his back pocket. 

Taehyung was a couple inches away from the bar when he watched a boy stand up and stuff something into his back pocket. Taehyung looked the boy's body over before he realized it was the boy he had been looking for. Taehyung carefully watched his body language. It was obvious to Taehyung that the boy didn't want to be bothered. What confirmed that was a man, older than Taehyung, approached the boy and tired to talk to him. 

Taehyung walked over to the bar and seated himself a couple stools away, still close enough to hear them if he concentrated hard enough. Taehyung ordered himself a drink before he watched them again. He watched as the boy smiled politely and shook his head as he constantly removed the man's hand from his ass. 

Taehyung took a shot before he grabbed his cup of whiskey and held it tightly in his hand. The fifth time the boy removed the man's hand was the last straw for him. Taehyung got up and walked over to them, wedging his way in between them. "I don't think he's interested." Taehyung shouted but in a calm voice. 

Jimin looked between the two older males before he grabbed Taehyung's hand and pulled him closer. "What took you so long, baby? I was waiting for you!" Jimin shouted to him over the music, loud enough for both men to hear him. Taehyung looked down at him and blushed. This boy was even more beautiful up close. Taehyung opened his mouth to respond, but the shorter pulled Taehyung down into a rough kiss. Taehyung gently cupped the other's face in his hands as he began to make out with him. 

Jimin opened his eyes to check and make sure the old man had left. Jimin gently pulled away from Taehyung and looked up at him. "Thank you." He shouted. Jimin looked around before he took Taehyung's hand. "Did you want to dance?" Jimin asked. Taehyung vigorously nodded his head, there was no way he was going to let this boy out of his grasp. Jimin smirked before he pulled the elder behind him, swaying his hips to the music as he walked. Taehyung placed his hands on Jimin's waist as Jimin began to dance on him.

Jungkook met back up with Sana where they had left Jimin and expected him to be. "Where is he?!" Jungkook shouted. Sana shrugged. "Maybe he met someone!" Jungkook looked out into the crowd on the dance floor before he smirked. "Found him. He's with the billionaire." Sana followed Jungkook's gaze and smirked. "He's smart, hopefully the guy wants to be his sugar daddy. I mean he's basically whipped already, look at him!" She said. Jungkook nodded and watched as Jimin turned around and whispered into Taehyung's ear. 

He watched as Taehyung nodded and grabbed the younger's hand and started to lead him off the dance floor towards the VIP section, but Jimin stopped him and spoke to him for a second. Taehyung nodded and let go of Jimin before he went back to sit next to Yoongi. Jimin quickly made his way back to his roommates. 

"What the fuck are you doing?! Extremely sexy billionaire dude was all over you!" Jungkook shouted. 

Jimin smirked. "I had no clue. Wow, thanks captain obvious. You fucking dipshit, I came over here to tell you guys that I'll see you both tomorrow." Jimin said before he turned away. 

Sana put her hand on his arm. "What happened to not hooking up with anyone?" She asked. 

Jimin smirked. "Yeah well... he kinda got a boner while we were out there dancing and he's big and I'm very horny now, so I'm going to go get dicked down. You two be safe, have fun, don't destroy the apartment! Bye!" Jimin said before he scurried off to the VIP section. 

Jungkook sighed. "Hyung's life is like a fucking movie. It's not fair." He said with a pout. Sana gently patted his back. "It'll be okay kid, get back out there." She said before she walked away. Jungkook looked around before he found another boy who had been staring him down. Jungkook smirked before he walked off towards him.


	3. Want To Come Over And Watch Porn On My Flat Screen Mirror?

Jimin looked up at the body guard before his attention was taken by Taehyung who walked over and gently patted the guard on the back. "He's with me." Taehyung said before he took Jimin's hand and pulled him close. Taehyung sat back down in his chair. Jimin looked at him before he looked over at the man seated next to him. "Holy shit." Jimin said. Yoongi looked over at him. "This is him?" He asked Taehyung. Taehyung nodded and smiled. "I found him." Jimin blushed a bit as he looked at Taehyung.

Yoongi nodded approvingly. "No wonder you hunted him down." Yoongi said as he checked Jimin out. Taehyung gently smacked the elder's arm before he watched as the boy seated himself on his lap. "You hunted me down, Huh?" Jimin asked with a smirk. Taehyung smirked back. "Maybe... I'm sorry, but I just couldn't let you get away." Taehyung said as he looked Jimin over. Jimin bit his bottom lip and smiled. Jimin looked back over at Yoongi. "Are you real?" He asked Yoongi.

Yoongi laughed. "Yes, I'm really here, I'm really me." Yoongi said. Jimin shook his head in disbelief. "My friends aren't going to believe this! Do you know how famous you are?" Jimin asked. Yoongi chuckled as Taehyung sighed softly. "Every time." Taehyung mumbled. Jimin gave Taehyung a kiss. "I'm sorry, I've just never met like a famous person before." Jimin said. Yoongi began to laugh. Taehyung reached over and smacked his arm again. Yoongi smirked and watched as the bodyguard's let another boy through. "Fuck." Yoongi whispered before he stood up.

"Hoseok-" "Don't Hoseok me! You piece of shit! How many?" Yoongi rubbed the back of his neck. "How many what?" "Boys! How many have you slept with already?!" Taehyung turned Jimin's attention back towards him as they argued in the background. "You're extremely gorgeous, do you know that?" Taehyung asked. Jimin blushed and smiled. "Thank you." Taehyung leaned forward and kissed Jimin softly. "Let me take you home with me." Taehyung whispered before he kissed Jimin again.

The younger nodded before he leaned in for another kiss. Taehyung smirked against his lips. "We can continue this in the car." Taehyung said before he pulled his phone out and texted his chauffeur. Jimin bit down on his bottom lip as he looked Taehyung over. Taehyung began to kiss on Jimin's neck once he was done, his eyes watching Hoseok and Yoongi the whole time.

Yoongi sighed out. "Are you done yelling at me?" Hoseok shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. Yoongi shook his head and gently grabbed the younger's shoulders. "I've been good. I promise, I've only received two lap dances from two different boys, that's it!" Hoseok sighed. "That better be it. But regardless, you have a lot of shit to do tomorrow, so I think it's time to call it a night." Hoseok said. Yoongi pouted. "But... I wanna take someone home with me!" Yoongi whined. Hoseok rolled his eyes. "Just ask Taehyung for a threesome!" He said.

Yoongi looked over at Taehyung who was glaring at him. "There's no way in hell that I'm sharing." Taehyung said with a growl. Jimin blushed and smiled to himself before he looked up at Yoongi. "Well... actually, I have a friend here with me, he's very gay and is basically in love with you anyways. You're his favorite artist." Jimin said.

Yoongi stood and thought for a second before he shook his head. "I don't want to hurt his feelings or anything. I think it's better not to meet your heroes sometimes." Yoongi said bitterly. "If my persona makes him happy, I don't want to take that away from him." Yoongi added. Jimin nodded before he looked at Taehyung. "I don't mind being in a threesome." Jimin said.

Yoongi perked up and vigorously nodded his head. But Taehyung shook his. "No. I want him all to myself." Taehyung said as he wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist tightly. Yoongi groaned. "You're no fucking fun! Just remember this the next time you ask _me_ for a threesome!" Yoongi said before he sighed and looked at Hoseok.

Hoseok raised his eyebrows. "Absolutely not. No. Last time you fucked me, I couldn't walk to three days! Also, I don't know how many times I've told you it's not good to, nor do I want to ever again, mix pleasure with business. I'm your publicist, not your fuck toy. You got about fifteen minutes to find someone to take home with you, or else you're just gonna have to jerk it out yourself." Hoseok said.

Yoongi rolled his eyes before he looked out into the crowd. "Him! I want him." Yoongi said as he pointed. Jimin and Taehyung's eyes followed to where Yoongi was pointing. "Which one?" Taehyung asked. "The one with the blue in his hair!" Jimin looked back over and stifled a laugh. Yoongi had pointed out Jungkook. Jimin kept quiet to let his friend have one night with the man of his dreams.

Jimin watched as Yoongi's body guard left to go retrieve Jungkook before his attention was taken by Taehyung's hand on his inner thigh. "Let's leave." Taehyung whispered. Jimin nodded before he stood up and let Taehyung take his hand. "See you later, hyung. "I'll call you tomorrow." Taehyung said before he and Jimin left.

Taehyung placed his arm around Jimin's waist and walked with him to his car as a bunch of paparazzi surrounded them, shouting and taking pictures. Taehyung reached his car and opened the door for the younger. Jimin climbed in and watched as Taehyung got in after him and closed the door, locking it after. "Are you okay?" Taehyung asked him as he moved to sit next to Jimin. Jimin nodded. "Just not use to that... glad I won't have to get use to it. How do you deal with that?" Jimin asked. Taehyung shrugged. "Comes with the money and friends I choose, they're really here for Yoongi-hyung. I told his dumbass not to post those pictures yet, he never listens." Taehyung said before he looked Jimin over and patted his lap.

Jimin crawled over and seated himself on Taehyung's lap. "You sure you're okay with coming home with me?" Taehyung asked. Jimin smiled and nodded before he began to grind down on the elder. "I'm very okay with it." Jimin whispered before he gave Taehyung a soft kiss. "Okay then, you're in for a long night. There's too many things I want to do to you." Taehyung whispered in a husky voice, sending shivers down Jimin's spine, fully igniting Jimin's sexuality. Taehyung smirked before he gently tapped the partition and his driver pulled off.


	4. I Find Your Lack Of Nudity Disturbing

Taehyung chuckled as Jimin continued to kiss his lips after the car had stopped. Jimin smiled against his lips as he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"What's so funny?" Jimin whispered breathlessly. 

Taehyung smiled as he pulled away and looked out the tinted window. "It's just... you were kind of too preoccupied to notice that we had stopped." Taehyung whispered before he pecked Jimin's lips. 

Jimin looked out the window before he moved off of Taehyung's lap. He watched as Taehyung got out and held his hand out to Jimin. Jimin took it and helped himself out of the limo. He gasped a bit as he looked up at the enormous mansion. "Oh wow! It's beautiful! You live here all by yourself?" Jimin asked as Taehyung lead him to the big front door. 

Taehyung nodded as he pulled his keys out. "Yeah... well I'm not really home too often. I spend a lot of my time at Yoongi-hyung's... I kinda hate being alone." Taehyung said as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. 

Jimin stepped inside to a fully lit entrance. "Holy shit! This is only the entrance?! It's fucking huge!" Jimin said as he looked around in awe. Taehyung chuckled. "Yeah... Did you want a tour?" Taehyung asked as he shut the door behind him. 

Jimin turned in a circle as he continued to look around. "Hmmm... I'd say yes... but..." he said as his eyes landed on Taehyung. "I kind of really want to see you naked." Jimin said before he strutted towards Taehyung. 

Taehyung gulped and placed his hands on Jimin's waist as the shorter wrapped his arms around Taehyung's neck. Taehyung looked over Jimin's features. "God you are beautiful... before we go upstairs... would you like anything? Wine? Beer? Whisk-" 

"I only want you right now, Mr. Kim. Where can I go to get that?" Jimin asked with a smirk. "Follow me." Taehyung said as smirked back. He then grabbed Jimin's hand and started to lead him upstairs. 

Jimin watched as Taehyung dragged him down a long hallway to the double doors at the end. He tried to keep the sound of his shock of the luxurious room quiet after the doors had been opened. Taehyung walked in and began to remove his suit jacket as Jimin walked in and looked around. 

"This is your room?" Jimin asked. 

Taehyung shrugged a bit. "Um... my main room I suppose. I don't always sleep in here, depends on my mood I suppose. The other rooms are nice." Taehyung said as he put his Gucci cufflinks away, rolling up the sleeves of his white button up. "You sure you don't want anything?" He asked as he walked over to his mini bar he had at one end of his room. 

Jimin gently shook his head. "No... I told you, I want you only." Jimin said as he seated himself on the edge of Taehyung's bed. He crossed one of his legs over the other and leaned back on his hands. 

Taehyung poured himself a glass of whiskey, trying his hardest not to spill it as the boy on his bed distracted him. "Sorry if you were expecting to get to it right away... I'm afraid I'm not like your generation..." Taehyung said. 

Jimin smiled. "That's okay... I don't mind. But if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Jimin asked.

Taehyung rubbed at the back of his neck as he looked into Jimin's eyes. "I'm... I'm thirty-six." He mumbled slightly. 

Jimin's eyebrows raised slightly. "No way." He said as he sat up and looked Taehyung over. Taehyung blushed and looked away, worried he was too old for him. 

Jimin smirked. "You look like you're my age. I'm twenty-one." Jimin said. 

Taehyung smiled. "Thanks... so my age isn't a problem for you?" He asked. 

Jimin chuckled. "Absolutely not... I like older guys. Maturity is sexy as fuck to me. Guys my age... they just don't do anything for me." Jimin said.

Taehyung nodded. "Well, that's good to know. Was worried for a second. Glad we got that out of the way." He said before he made his way back over to Jimin. 

Jimin uncrossed his legs and scooted closer to the edge as Taehyung stood in front of him. "Me too. So... whose losing their clothes first?" Jimin asked as he ran one of his hands up Taehyung's thigh. 

The elder gulped as he felt himself getting hard again. "I um... I think I'd like to see you strip." He said. 

Jimin smirked before he playfully pouted a bit. "Guess I'll have to wait a tiny bit longer to see that massive dick of yours... it felt huge when we were dancing.... I kind of haven't been able to stop thinking about it." He confessed as he stood up and switched positions with Taehyung, holding his drink as he gently pushed him down on the bed. 

Taehyung licked his lips as he looked up at the younger. "Shall I set this down? I don't think you'll be needing it anymore..." Jimin said sensually as he gently swirled the liquid and ice cubes in the glass. Taehyung nodded, entranced. 

Jimin smirked as he walked over and set it down. He walked back over and watched as Taehyung undressed him with his eyes. Jimin pulled his shirt off before stripping himself of the rest of his clothes. 

Taehyung looked over Jimin slowly, Jimin’s eyes being his stopping point. He watched as the younger’s eyes darted south, a playful smirk and a glint in his eyes as he watched Taehyung’s cock strain against his tight pants. 

Jimin wedged himself in between Taehyung’s legs and unbuttoned the elder shirt slowly. “This is going to be so much fun.” Jimin whispered with a smirk before he got down on his knees and continued to strip the elder. 

Taehyung watched as the younger freed his cock from his pants and moved down to wrap his lips around Taehyung’s length. The elder moaned out as he put his head back as Jimin began to bob his head. “Fuck... this is going to be so much fun.” Taehyung whispered before he moaned again.


	5. I Can Make You Shut Up, But You Might Moan A Little

Taehyung gripped Jimin's hip tighter with one hand and he ran his fingers of his other hand through his hair as he checked himself out in his mirror at the same time watching Jimin bounce up and down.

"Oh fuck! Your cock feels so good!" Jimin shouted before he moaned. 

Taehyung smirked as he looked up at the younger boy. "Wanna feel it deep inside of you baby?" Taehyung asked.

He watched as Jimin's eyes lit up and he nodded his head. Taehyung wrapped his arm around Jimin's waist as he quickly flipped them over. Taehyung bit his bottom lip as he stood up and stood at the edge of his bed.

Jimin took the brief break to try and regulate his breathing a bit. Taehyung licked his lips as he looked Jimin's body over.

"God, I could just devour you." He whispered softly before he gave Jimin's ass a little smack.

Jimin moaned and wiggled his ass to the edge of the bed. "Why don't you?" Jimin asked breathlessly and with a tired smirk.

Taehyung chuckled as he gripped Jimin's thighs and pushed his legs back. "Not sure if you could handle that sexy, you're already looking pretty wrecked to me." He said as he aligned himself with Jimin's entrance.

Jimin shrugged. "I can handle it." He said nonchalantly.

"Positive? Because I won't hold back." Taehyung said.

Jimin nodded his head vigorously. "Give it to me, Kim Taehyung." He said, turning Taehyung on fully.

Jimin blushed as he looked into the elder's dark eyes. He felt like a piece of meat being stared at by a starved lion. Taehyung rolled his neck before he placed one of his hand on top of Jimin's thigh as he pulled the younger back and onto his cock. Jimin moaned out and gripped the sheets as the elder slowly bottomed out.

Jimin watched as the elder began to thrust into him at a steady pace. Jimin gluped and watched as the elder's thrust got faster and harder, eventually deep and rough for Jimin to see just how deep the elder was as his stomach would bulge up every time he thrusted. Jimin bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning, eventually giving up as Taehyung stroked past his g-spot.

"Oh fuck!! Right there!" Jimin shouted.

Jimin slowly opened his eyes to watch Taehyung tease him by barely hitting the spot. Jimin opened his mouth to speak, but ended up moaning out as Taehyung's thrusts became violent.

Jimin could no longer speak, only being able to squeak, whine, and scream out. He tried to keep his eyes open to watched the elder, but couldn't as they rolled to the back of his head as he felt his orgasm coming on.

"F-Fuck! I-I'm gonna cum!" Jimin shouted before he moaned out Taehyung's name and released onto his stomach. All Jimin could see was white as he came down from his high. He whined a bit as Taehyung pulled out. 

"Get on your knees." Taehyung commanded. 

Jimin tiredly obliged. He looked up at the elder before he placed his hands on Taehyung's thighs and began to suck him off. After a couple of minutes, Taehyung moaned and gripped the back of Jimin's hair as he pulled his head back.

Jimin stuck his tongue out as Taehyung put his head back and moaned out before he released onto Jimin's face and tongue.

"Fuck..." Taehyung said as he finished, wiping his tip on Jimin's tongue. He stepped back to look over Jimin. "God, you are stunning." Taehyung said as Jimin wiped some of it off of his chin and sucked it off his finger.

Jimin looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, so are you." He said before Taehyung helped him to his feet. He gently ran his fingers through Jimin's hair as he looked into his eyes.

"Do you think you can go again? Or do you need a little break?" Taehyung asked before he leaned down and gave Jimin a soft kiss.

Jimin smiled against his lips before he kissed him again. "I can definitely go again, Mr. Kim." He whispered.

Taehyung smirked before he turned Jimin around and pushed him down on the bed, reigniting the younger's energy. "Keep calling me that, and we might just have to go all night." Taehyung growled before he smacked Jimin's ass.

Jimin moaned out and bit his bottom lip as he gripped the sheets tightly. "I wouldn't mind that one bit, _Mr. Kim_." Jimin said before he slowly slid down and pressed his chest to the bed as he stuck his ass out for the elder.

Taehyung quickly changed out his condom before he lubed himself up. "Well.. we'll see about that." Taehyung said before he gripped the younger's hips and pushed through to begin their second round.

—

_7:35 am_

Is what Jimin's phone displayed as he picked it up. He groaned quietly to himself as he moved his sore body. Jimin rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched a bit before he sat up and looked around. He quietly got up and picked his clothes up.

Jimin quietly walked into the restroom and got dressed before he snuck out of Taehyung's room. He winced in pain as he made his way downstairs. He looked around before he pulled his phone out and searched of Sana's contact.

"Oh! Um... I'm sorry. He didn't mention he brought anyone home." Someone had said.

Jimin looked up and to his right. There were two women in their pajamas staring at him. Jimin blushed a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry. He told me he lived alone." Jimin said.

"He does, we're just visiting... guess he forgot about us, Dahyun. Anyways, we're his... _sisters_. I'm Nayeon and she's Dahyun. What's your name?" Nayeon asked.

Jimin rubbed his neck. "I'm actually very late for work, I'm sorry... but it was very nice meeting you both." Jimin said with a smile before he quickly left.

Jimin walked down and towards the road as he called Sana to come pick him up.

—

Taehyung yawned and stretched before he began to smile as he remembered the night he had and the boy he spent it with. Taehyung's happiness came to a halt as he looked next to himself and didn't find the boy.

Taehyung pouted a bit before he shrugged, thinking to himself that maybe the boy was downstairs getting breakfast. Taehyung got up and and grabbed his robe before he went down stairs.

He smiled as he smelled the food coming from the kitchen. He licked his lips as he imagined the beautiful boy standing in his kitchen with nothing but an apron on, making him breakfast. Taehyung smirked before he walked into the kitchen. 

" Morning... I'm surprised you can walk." Taehyung said before his eyes landed on a girl with long black hair. "N-Nayeon?" Taehyung asked.

Nayeon looked over at Taehyung and smirk cheekily. "Gross... but forgot we were coming, didn't you?" Nayeon asked as she placed her hand on her hip and held the spatula in the other.

Taehyung smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... um did you two happen to see-"

"Your one night stand? Yes, he left... he looked a little on the young side, oppa.... but anyways, You know mother wants you to be in a proper relationship again, Oppa! Why aren't you trying to find someone?! She asked as she turned back to the food she was making.

Taehyung pouted, disappointed he didn't get the young boy's number... or even his name. Taehyung would probably never see him again. But Taehyung quickly put a smile on his face as he looked over at Dahyun, who smiled brightly back at him. " _Dad_!" She shouted before she ran over to him.

Taehyung chuckled and engulfed her into a big hug. "Dahyun! I'm so happy you're both here!" He said before he kissed her on the top of her head.

Nayeon smiled as she watched them. "She's been dying to see you." She said.

Taehyung smiled down at Dahyun. "How did you get your mother to let you come with your aunt?" Taehyung asked his daughter as he let go of her.

"I made a long power point as to why I should come, got through the first slide and she caved. You know she hates anything that reminds her of school!" Dahyun said.

Taehyung chuckled. "That's true... she wouldn't let your sister come though, huh?" Taehyung asked as he made his way over to Nayeon and forced her into a hug.

Dahyun sat back down at the counter and smiled. "No, _I_ wouldn't let her come! I know you miss her too, but I just kind of wanted you to myself..."

Taehyung smiled and gently ruffled her hair. "It's okay kiddo. I'm glad you came. I'll see her in a month. But I bet she'll give you the silent treatment." Taehyung said as he sat down next to Dahyun.

Dahyun smiled and reached out to hold Taehyung’s hand. "That's okay, Dad! I don't mind as long as I get you all to myself... unless that guy’s going to be coming around. He seems cool." She said.

Taehyung pouted again and sighed out. "Uh... yeah. I wish he could but I don't think he'll be coming around." Taehyung said softly before he smiled again. "Come on, help me set the table!" Taehyung said as he lead his daughter over to the cabinets.


	6. Can I Have You For Breakfast?

Jimin sighed out and put his seatbelt on carefully. Sana chuckled at him. "Fun night? You look fucking _WRECKED_. Was it good?" She asked.

Jimin chuckled. "It was amazing... nice, big, fat cock... he's older... handsome, REALLY good stroke game. He was... perfect." Jimin said with a shrug.

Sana gasped. "Did... did Park Jimin fall in love?" She asked teasingly.

Jimin scrunched up his nose. "Ew! No, you dumbass! He was just like the best fuck I've had in a while. It was nice to get fucked like that, okay? That's all." Jimin said as he rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "Did you get lucky? Jungkook?" Jimin asked to changed the subject.

Sana smirked. "Oh yeah, had the apartment to myself and I had that girl screaming her head off, it was hot as fuck... and I'm pretty sure Jungkook went home with that rapper he's obsessed with. I haven't heard from him." She said.

Jimin smiled. "He probably ascended before they even got their clothes off. I hope it didn't crush that light in him." Jimin said, not knowing it did quite the opposite.

—

Jungkook stared at the back of Yoongi's head as the elder slept. He wanted to wake him so he could see his face, but decided not to since he knew his favorite celebrity pretty well. Yoongi hated getting interrupted sleep.

Jungkook pouted as he looked around the luxurious room. A painting caught his eye and made him slowly and quietly get up.

However, it still woke Yoongi up. The elder yawned and stretched a bit before he turned over on his other side and watched the bare naked younger boy.

Jungkook blushed as he looked at the painting. "No way..." he whispered.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Yoongi's deep morning voice bellowed, startling the younger. Jungkook turned to look back at Yoongi. He blushed profusely, it only getting worse the closer Yoongi got.

"Oh... uh y-yeah... I guess. Um how come you have it?" Jungkook asked shyly. The painting in question was one of a man, painted and splattered with various colors.

Yoongi shrugged slightly. "It just kind of spoke to me." He said.

 _It **is** you, that's why._ Jungkook thought to himself. "Ah... do you know the artist?" Jungkook asked out of curiosity.

Yoongi shook his head. "No... well yes but no. He's local and anonymous... but I've bought almost every piece of his, original prints of course. There's this one piece of his, he tags walls also, but he tagged this wall and I just know he also put it on a canvas... I want it. But I don't think he'll ever sell it. It's kind of depressing, but it's beautiful." Yoongi said before he checked Jungkook out.

Jungkook gulped and blushed even more. "Sounds like you might be in love with him..." Jungkook said. Yoongi chuckled. "No, just have mad respect and admiration for him. Everyone's got their idols, right?"

Jungkook nodded and looked back the painting. "So fucking crazy..." he mumbled to himself.

"Hmm?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, I'm sorry, I've probably over welcomed my stay, right? I should get-"

Yoongi gently grabbed Jungkook's arm. "Stay... have breakfast with me. Do you like art?" Yoongi asked.

Jungkook blushed. "Love it as much as I love your music- I-I mean music... in general..." Jungkook said softly.

Yoongi chuckled. "My music huh? Damn, thought maybe you didn't know who I was..." Yoongi said with a hint of dejection.

Jungkook internally cursed at himself. "I-I mean... you're Min Suga/Agust D... of course I know you, well of you... your personas. I wish I could say I knew you, the real you... Min Yoongi... but um... yeah. I've repulsed you, haven't I? I'll just grab my clothes and be out of your hair!" Jungkook said before he tried to walk past Yoongi, but Yoongi grabbed his arm again.

"Don't... no one's... no one has wanted to get to know the real me since I met Taehyung... that was years ago. It's nice." Yoongi said as he looked up at Jungkook and smiled. Jungkook blushed, his heart warming at Yoongi's openness.

"Have breakfast with me." Yoongi said. "I hope you come down and into the kitchen... I make the best omelets." Yoongi said with a playful smile.

Jungkook blushed more and watched as his idol backed up. "Yeah well... if it's anything like the way you fuck, I don't doubt it. You could probably be a master chef. Grandmaster chef?" Jungkook rambled.

Yoongi chuckled. "Thanks... you can find out if you stay and eat with me. Hopefully I'll see you very soon." Yoongi said with a cheeky grin before he disappeared behind the door.

Jungkook looked around the room before the whole conversation they had sunk in. "HOLY SHIT! I... I... I'm so dead right now! This is heaven isn't it?! Holy shit! He seems interested in me, platonic or romantic doesn't matter! AND he likes my art?! He said IDOL! I'm is idol?! I... this is so not happening!" Jungkook whispered to himself before he looked around the room for his boxers and phone, finding both after three minutes. He quickly texted Jimin to freak out.

_HYUNG!_   
_HYUNG!_

_HYUNG!!!!_

_Jesus Christ, Kook. WHAT?!_

_MIN- THE LOMY_

_[sends two sexy gifs of Yoongi]  
_

_THIS SEXY SEX-GOD LIKE CREATURE RIGHT HERE?!  
_

_  
Yes yes, Kook. What about him?_

_HE FUCKING... HE FUCKED ME LAST NIGHT  
IM STILL HERE AND HE HAS MY ART  
AND HE DOESNT KNOW ITS ME!!!!!_

_AND IM HIS IDOL TOO!!!!_

_AND OH MY FUCKING GOD_

_IM IN LOVE WITH HIM!!!!!_

_HES MAKING- AHAKAKDHDKSLKWOENBFIK  
OMELETTE!!!!  
  
_

_Whoa... one, calm the fuck down. Or else you’ll probably fuck it up.  
  
Two I don’t think you should tell him about your art yet. Have breakfast with him and get to know the real him. If you keep your cool and just have a normal conversation with him, he should ask you out again. On a proper date. Okay?  
  
_

_Okay! Thank you hyung! I’ll see you later on! Wish me luck!  
  
_

_[sends an old picture of himself with his fist up]_

_Fighting!  
  
_

_Really hyung? An old ass picture?_

_I got wrecked last night, leave me be!  
  
_

_Ooo right! Mr. Kim 😏😏😏  
  
_

_We’ll talk later!  
Don’t keep your man waiting! _ _Bye_

Jungkook smiled before he closed his phone and pulled his clothes on before he headed downstairs to face the love of his life.

—

Jimin looked over at Sana as she pulled into a parking space. "He's fine... completely in love, but fine." Jimin said and he sat up and stretched before he looked around. "Why aren't we at home?" He asked as he watched people walk along the strip mall his mother's bakery was located at.

“You told me to bring you to work! You’re late by the way.” She said. Jimin pouted. “Sana! I can’t go in looking like this!!! I have like dark circles under my eyes and hickeys and bite marks all over my neck! I look like I got fucked all night, which I did! Ugh! My mom is going to kill me.” Jimin said with a sigh.

Sana smiled and patted his back. “Don’t go out when you have to work the next day!”

Jimin glared at her. “I wasn’t going to! You and Kook forced me!!! It’s your fault!” Jimin shouted before he huffed out. “Whatever... this shift better end fast!” Jimin said before he got out and made his way over to his mother’s shop.

Jimin gently tried the door which was locked. He pulled his keys out and opened it. “Mom?” Jimin asked as he looked around the empty bakery.

“In the back!” He heard her shout.

Jimin walked around the counter and to the back. He gulped as he walked into his mother’s office. “Hey... um do you happen to have like a turtleneck or something?” Jimin asked.

His mother kept her eyes on her books. “No, why?” 

Jimin sighed softly. “Um... nothing. Dad here yet?” Jimin asked.

His mother sighed. “He’s sick. I expected you to be here on time so I could open, so could you go finish setting everything up and open? It’s just you and I today and it’s Sunday.” She said.

Jimin sighed softly. “Right... I’m sorry I was late. I’ll go now.” Jimin said before he left her office and walked back into the kitchen to wash his hands and start prepping.


End file.
